1. Field
Some example embodiments may relate generally to apparatuses for analyzing active materials of secondary batteries. Some example embodiments may relate generally to methods of analyzing the active materials using the same. Some example embodiments may relate generally to apparatuses for precisely analyzing properties of active materials used in secondary batteries. Some example embodiments may relate generally to methods of analyzing the active materials using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Secondary batteries, which may have a high applicability to products and have electrical characteristics, such as high energy density, may not only be used in portable devices, but also may be commonly used in electric vehicles (EVs) driven by an electric driving source, or by hybrid vehicles (HVs).
Particularly, secondary batteries which are loaded in the EVs or the HVs may be high capacity batteries. To realize the high capacity secondary batteries, excellent performance, price, and stability of the secondary batteries may be demanded. However, current materials forming the secondary batteries may not be able to meet such a demand. Accordingly, there may have been active efforts to develop materials forming the secondary batteries.
However, currently, there may be no appropriate devices to analyze or evaluate properties of the materials of the secondary batteries. As a result, development of the materials forming the secondary batteries may be being delayed. Therefore, it is required to develop methods and apparatuses for analyzing or evaluating the properties of the materials of the secondary batteries and properties of the secondary batteries themselves.